Love at first sight
by LostInTranslation12
Summary: Jon and Ashley didn't know that they would fall in love the first time they talked...Well they didn't really wait to talk all they did was look at each other. Ashley has always believed in true love and love at first sight Jon had always believed in fucking at first sight. He hadn't excepted to be hit in the chest the way he had when he'd looked at the brunette that Tuesday night
1. Chapter 1

Jon got off the stretcher with force. "Fuck."

"Man, what the hell happened?" Colby asked. "I know you were supposed to sell it and you did but I know you and that wasn't selling."

Jon had hit the mark perfectly but the chair slipped back and caught him square in the throat. Good thing he was going to have to sell this one because his throat felt like it was on fire and he still couldn't get a good breath.

"Fucking chair slipped back. And hell no I wasn't selling, bro. I literally couldn't breathe." He confessed. "I could be the time they faked out the oxygen but damn."

"That sucks glad you're okay though." Colby said as his theme cued.

Jon walked to the catering table and grabbed a bottle of water. He had other things on his mind besides the pain of swallowing. Like forcing himself not to find Windham and beating him senseless, after all Jon was going to say it just slipped but even the people in the fourth row might have noticed he tilted it back before letting go. He had no idea then and none now of why but he'd let it slid.

Another thought crossed his mind as he walked to the locker room. That girl. He hadn't seen her before but she looked so damn familiar and he still felt stupid for staring at her almost the entire time Rusev was talking. The woman, he guessed older sister or mom, beside her even noticed it.

Damn that was stupid Jon, he thought tossing his shirt over his head. "Hey Jon!" He jumped lost in his own thoughts was a dangerous place to be.

"Yeah!" He called.

One of the trainers came in. "Doc said to give this to you."

He took the brace from the guy said thanks and rolled his eyes as he put it on himself. She was still on his mind as he walked across the street to the hotel. She was just his size, she wasn't a rail but she wasn't huge and her tits were perfect palm size. He found himself clenching and unclenching his fists wanted to know how good they would fit in his hands.

"Mom! It's Ambrose!" He heard a small voice.

He turned and smiled at the boy. "I'm sorry he's a fan of very guy." The mom explained.

"Can I have a picture, please?" The boy asked.

"Sure." Jon said and posed with the kid and devoted five minutes of his time. "Well Keith it was great to meet you but I gotta get going little man."

"Okay see ya around!" The boy wasn't even disappointed which made Jon a little happy he hated having to tell the kids he had to go.

The boy chatted his mom's head off as they walked to the front door and Jon smiled as he walked up the stairs.

Jon threw himself on his hotel bed as the door shut on itself. "And that smile! Oh God, Jon you're sounding like a fucking fangirl. Get it together man." He chastised himself as he tossed the neck brace.

"Fucking asshole." He rolled off the bed and went to run the shower. He looked in the mirror. "Damn."

Good thing he had to wear that brace it'd hide the bruise for a while. He striped and stepped into the shower. How would her body feel? He growled at his thoughts. This wasn't like him at all he didn't dwell on one girl but he couldn't get her out of his head. After his shower he tossed on his jeans and tee and headed for the door he had a flight out to Vegas for at least a few hours reprieve at home.

**EIGHT MONTHS LATER**

Jon still couldn't get the brunette out of his head. His friends thought he was losing his mind and he was starting to think they were right. He'd fucked almost every girl that wanted him but it didn't feel the same he wanted to be buried in her. The time he spent thinking about his mystery girl was more than he actually spent in the ring. Each time he'd gone down the ramp he'd looked for that smile.

He'd even gone so far as getting the camera guys to help him find her in the crowd but that didn't help because he couldn't justify finding out who'd bought the tickets for the seats her and her friend set. That conversation had gone like this.

"What girl? You know there were hundreds in the place. It could take hours."

"I know this, man. Trust me, it won't take hours, okay? She was by the ramp next to an Army guy." Jon ran his hand through his hair.

"Well you're one lucky S.O.B. bro Vince had us stop trashing the shot we didn't use. That one?" Josh pointed to a short nonlooker in front of the Army guy."

"No that one." She was standing behind him her face alight with the energy and excitement of the ground. "Play it."

He watched his mystery girl cheer him on. Jon smiled when he saw her having as much trouble looking away from him as he had her. UGH! That smile! It was going to haunt him. "Want me to get you a copy? She is a looker. I didn't think you had a type."

"No. And don't tell anyone I came in here. Got it? And the fact that you have thought about my type is creepy, Josh." Jon walked out of the production room. "Damn."

Jon tried his hardest to act normal to act like she wasn't on his mind. How could he be this hung up on a girl? And that he'd never even met before, at that! He went through his days finding himself looking for her in the crowd or on the streets. It was driving him crazy.

"Man you gotta let it go." Joe told him one night. "What's the chances of you ever seeing her again?"

They were at a bar in Vegas not far from the venue. Jon downed his second beer. "I know. I know. I'm trying but I don't know man she was different somehow."

"What do you mean? Different how? I mean you are the guy that'll screw almost anything with tits and for the past two months you haven't done that. She can't be that special."

"She just is. We gotta go."

Joe was actually worried about his best friend. It wasn't like him to obsess over a girl like that. He didn't want to say anything because knowing Jon he knew the guy would take it the wrong way and his jaw was still sore from the fight they'd gotten into the week before. He'd make Colby tell him something they were almost talking again after Colby's mouth got him knocked out a few weeks back. He probably deserved it anyways.

Jon hopped out of the car and grabbed his bags from the trunk. As he walked across the street he scanned to crowd building outside the arena. Brunette but too tall, Brunette but too short, too young, too skinny. Wait…he stopped making Joe slam into his back.

"Sorry man."

"Bro what the hell?"

"That's her." He whispered. "The one in the back there."

She was a little smaller but when she turned to look in his direction like she knew she was being watched her smile hit him in the chest. He started walking toward her and Joe grabbed him. Shaking his brother off he continued toward her. He closed in on her and nobody noticed him. One thing he liked about his looks they weren't that noticeable unless…

She gasped as she realized who was walking toward her. No that couldn't be right. She had dreamt of the moment over and over maybe she was asleep. He grabbed her around the waist with one arm and ran his other around her jawline to the back of her head. She wasn't asleep she figured out by the crowd around them gasped hooped and yelled. He kissed her and the world was right.

He lifted his head a few inches. "I've been looking for you."


	2. Chapter 2

**Yes I'm adding more chapters. I said I might and my muses are hitting me up hard for more ****J**

Ashley's heart did a few flips before landing in her stomach. Dear Lord help me stand on my own, she thought when he let her go. He looked down at her and she looked up at him. It was like that sappy part in the movies, when the guy and girl finally get together and the sparks fly and the world goes black.

"Excuse me? Why are you kissing my daughter?" Her mother's voice brought them out of their fireworks.

He blinked and looked to the girl's left, sure enough a woman who looked like an older version of her was scowling at him. He took a step back and heard a voice he really knew Joe.

"What the hell?!" Now Joe was convinced his boy had lost his mind. "Jon!"

"Where are you staying?" He ignored her friend and Joe.

"The…uh…the Circus Circus." Regan stuttered out.

Jon gave her a quick peck on the cheek then ran off before she had time to think. The crowd around her was staring daggers as they had realized who was kissing her. The line ahead moved and her mother grabbed her arm.

"Would you like to explain?"

"Sure as soon as I know." She said laughing.

She had dreamed of that kiss for years never expecting it to happen. She was just a girl from Texas and die hard wrestling fan. They entered the will call section and got their marching orders and went to their front row seats. Regan was still having a hard time breathing she took deep breaths but that didn't seem to help. It was as if he had actually taken her breathe from her chest. The lights went up and the matches commenced but she didn't watch any her thoughts elsewhere.

His music cuing brought her to the real world his question forcing her to think. "What's your name?" He asked as he passed her seat.

He paused long enough for the answer. "Ashley."

He repeated it as he winked and jumped in the ring and once again the world flipped upside down. Whatever she had done to get this she hoped it was at least legal if not good. She took a drink of water as she stared at the man in the ring. He did his promo and the other guy came out, she went through the motions of a fan but really her mind stayed on him. After the matches they were escorted backstage to the meet and greet area. He was standing there a bottle of water in one hand.

"Hi. I'm Jon, by the way."

"You're still on the clock." She reminded him playfully.

"Oh right." He held out his hand. "Hi I'm Dean Ambrose."

She laughed. "Hi Dean I'm Ash."

"Wanna have dinner, tomorrow?" He said leaning in for a picture.

"I don't think that was in my VIP pack."

He smirked and licked his lips. "Well uh that's something they don't advertise."

"Room 2201 pick me up at eight." She walked off to meet up with her mom.

Later that day she was getting ready when her mom put two and two together. "So Dean Ambrose is the guy you're going out with tonight?"

"Yes. Jon." There was a knock on the door. "Oh shit I'm not dressed yet."

"I'll get it."

"Mom I love you but please don't say anything embarrassing."

"Oh Michell." Her mother chided her using her middle name. "Go finish up."

She heard him greet her mom and her mother invite him in. They chatted while she rushed to get dressed in the bathroom. She gave herself a once over and brushed through her hair again. She walked out with a smile on her face but her stomach was a ball of nerves. He stood up when he seen her.

"Ready?" She asked.

"It was nice talking to you." He told her mom. To her he said, "You look good."

"Thank you."

The lifted up red Chevy he led her too wasn't a rental as far as she could tell. And the smile on his face when he got behind the said it was his. She tried not to laugh but he looked so damn cute it was hard not to.

"What?" He asked starting the engine.

"Your baby?"

That signature smile placed itself on his face. "Yeah just got h…it back. Plus I don't get to drive her much."

"You are too adorable." They past her car on the way out of the garage. "That's my baby. Her name is actually Baby."

He looked at the gold Xterra she pointed to. "Cute. Fits you."

"I know right?" She relaxed against the seat. "Where are we going?"

Not that she actually cared she was just curios. He smirked and said something about a local place he'd stumbled on a few months back. It sounded great to her just to get away from all the tourists. They talked randomly neither going to the questions they both wanted to ask. He finally parked and she was actually shocked to find he wasn't as bad as a driver as everyone thought wasn't the best but not terrifying. They got out and walked to the red door. Music could be heard outside but it wasn't blaringly loud, and the girl at the door got the biggest smile on her face when she seen him.

"Back again?"

"Yeah didn't get to finish that beer." He said as he walked passed her.

"Come here often?" Ashley asked.

"Joe and I were just here, actually. But we were going to be late for the show so I really didn't get to finish my beer." Jon explained.

"Oh, makes sense to me." She said sitting in the back booth he led her to. "So eight months huh?"

"What?" He asked sliding closer to her in the circular booth.

"You said 'you'd been looking for me' when you kissed me. It's been about right months since I've gone to any match."

He smiled shyly. "Oh yeah trust me I know. I was actually surprised when I saw you."

"Oh yeah. Well lucky you I actually saved the money to come." She teased him.

"I am one lucky man then." Jon took a drink of the beer that the waitress had just brought him.

They ordered and talked about random stuff. When their food came it was barely touched. It wasn't nerves that kept them from eating it was the fact that they couldn't stop staring at each other. But the time they picked up their forks again it was cold. He laughed.

"At least you got that beer." She joked as he threw some money on the table.

"Let's get outta here."

As they started to walk away from the table he slid his arm around her shoulders. He was shocked to find she fit into his side perfectly and he smiled down at her. She looked up and he took the chance that she wouldn't beat the shit out of him and leaned in for a kiss. It was quick and sweet but left them both wanting something more.

"Where to now?" He asked when they were in his truck.

"I'm the tourist, remember? You tell me." She joked. He started driving away from the city. And after a few minutes of no signs she asked, "Okay where are you taking me?"

"Scared?" She seen his signature smirk in the light of the only car that passed them.

"I can handle myself, just wanted to know so I can get back." She laugh.

He just laughed as he drove father and farther out of the city. About an hour later they were at what she thought was a trail of some kind. He smiled as he jumped out of the cab. Ash followed him but not trusting a place she didn't know.

Jon shook his head. Coming around the truck he held out his hand. "I have a flash light if you want it. But the terrain is pretty flat."

She looked at their hands. "I'm fine."

"Good come on."

An hour or so later they were standing on top of mountain. He stepped up behind her and turned her to the right just as the entire strip lit up. Ash gasped and looked back at Jon the city lights reflected in his eyes which made her smile wider.

"This is amazing." She said turning back to the city. "I can't wait to move here even more."

"You want to live here?" Jon asked setting on a blanket he'd brought with them.

Ash set next to him. "Yep. We were here a few years ago. I fell in love with the people and the city. I decided then that I wanted to be here as much as possible." He caught her be surprise when he leaned into her, kissing her. When he raised his head she gasped for the breath he had not allowed her to take before he kissed her.

"What was that?" She asked breathlessly.

"I don't know." He admitted with a sweet smile.

"Okay then." Jon sighed almost frustrated. "What?"

"Nothing, really. It's just with you I'm totally at a loss for words."

She looked at him, her head cocked to the side. He thought he had it bad? She couldn't even breathe willingly when he spoke or when she looked at him. She laughed and confessed just that. He shared her life and laid back resting his head on his forearms.

"Well I say we have a problem." He said staring up at the sky.

She settled on her side beside him. "And what would that be?"

He rolled his head toward her. "I can only think straight when I'm kissing you."

"That's not a problem, Jon. That's a confession."

He rose up to his side and leaned into her. "Problem. Confession. What's the difference?"

He lowered his head and she met him half way. Jon put his hand on the back of her head then pushed forward with his body. She trusted him not to let her hit her head on the hard ground. After a few minutes he rose up and looked down at her his clear, baby blue eyes a little darker than before. The wind picked up a tad and blew her hair into her face. She removed her arms from around him and wiped it away from her face.

He looked at her with a deadly serious look that made her squirm a little. "What? What are you thinking?"

He set up. "Just wondering how far you'd actually let me go."

She smiled. "There is a down side to your brutal honesty, isn't there? And a little honesty of my own. I'm not sure I'd make you stop."

He stared at her almost in shock. "I'm sure you're that type of girl."

"I'm not. But, and at the risk of sounding cliché, I have thought about this for so damn long. It's like it's a dream. I'm in my favorite place with the guy of dreams. How could I say no?" Ashley said setting up too. "Oh my gosh look falling stars."

Jon looked up in time to see a massive amount of falling stars flying in the sky. He grabbed her and laughed as he fell to his back. They laid there, her head on his shoulder and her right hand over his heart. She woke up suddenly when there was a huge boom in the distance.

"Oh damn." Jon said yawning. "Damn pirate ship."

She laughed. "Pirates in the desert. Who'd have thought it? Ouch."

"Yeah sorry the ground gets hard after a while." He said stretching out is massive body. "Wanna get out of here?"

"Where to?"

They decided to drive around for a bit and then he'd drop her back at the hotel. After driving around the city until almost two am he parked in the loading zone of the Circus Circus. Jon turned toward her wanting to ask for her number. They sighed in unison as she opened the door.

"Will you stay the night with me?"

The look on his face when she turned said that hadn't been what he'd intended to say. "What?"

"Fuck it." He said almost completely to himself. "Will you stay the night with me? I'm off tomorrow and I really don't want to let you just yet."

"Um…what the hell? Yes I will." She jumped back into the cab and he took off.


	3. Chapter 3

His house was a small bungalow type on the lesser expensive but still rich west side of the city. The outside was exactly like every other house in Vegas brown and tan with a rock yard. The ruggedness of it fit him. She stepped up on the porch and noticed a small black table and chair set in the corner facing toward the south east so she turned that direction wondering what he seen when he set there as she waited for him to collect his things from the truck.

"Gorgeous, isn't it?" He asked joining her.

His house was the perfect altitude to see the Strip. Its lights were visible and clear. "Yes. It's beautiful. I could never leave if I were you."

"Well I have trouble sometimes." He winked at her. "Come on inside."

The inside of the house wasn't as grungy as she had expected from him. It was neat and clean but not overly clean like he had a maid. It was just the normal clean for never being home a lot of the time. But instead of the browns that were outside she found the living room was a light blue with a wall of windows that over looked what she thought was the backyard. The tables and entertainment center were a light chocolate brown that accented the dark chocolate brown of the couch and two chairs.

"Wow." She commented.

"What expecting something else?" He said joining her by the wall of windows. "Oh here let me turn on the lights."

He flicked the switch and the yard was flooded with light. It was the same as the front yard but instead of a blank space or more houses the Mojave Desert met her curious eyes the night flowers were opening as she watched. He came to stand behind her. And opened the door.

"This is stunning."

"Yes it is."

She turned to see his blue eyes on her. "Jon, I was talking about the scene."

"So am I." He said honestly. "Thirsty?"

She nodded and followed him to the kitchen. "Shit I should call my mom so she doesn't freak out that I'm not back yet." She left the room and made her call.

"Back?" He asked standing at the stove.

"Yep. What are you cooking? It smells great."

He turned with a long neck in his hand. "You eat meat, I hope."

"Got one of those for me?" she pointed to the beer in his hand. "And yes I'm not a weird veghead or vegan."

He popped the top off another bottle and handed to her. "Good because I'm cooking steaks. I figured you had to be as hungry as I was because I think you ate less than…What?"

"I'm sorry, I just never thought of you as a guy who cooked. I mean I don't know why not but I never listed it in the pro category." She laughed as he mocked hurt.

He cracked a smile around the opening of the bottle he held to his mouth. "I am a man of many mysteries."

"I guess so. Oh and you're steaks are starting to burn." She giggled at the expression on his face.

It turned out he could actually cook. She was honestly surprised just for the simple fact that he never struck her in anything she'd ever watched or listened too. Cooking fell short on her Jon Good list. They talked randomly while they ate on the back patio.

When they were finished they took their plates to the kitchen. "Wow. We actually ate the food."

He looked up from placing their things in the dish washer. "I know amazing isn't it?"

She wondered to the back porch again waiting for him. "Oh wow!"

As Jon stepped out of the house he seen what she did. Hundreds of falling stars were shooting across the sky. He thought for a minute and then went to a small bench lifting up the seat he retrieved a small blanket. He took her hand and led her to the middle of the yard. Spreading out the blanket he set down and held out his hand looking up at her. Ash joined him and laid back looking up at the sky.

"You're supposed to be looking at the stars." She reminded him.

"I'd rather look at you." He said laying back but still kept his eyes on her. She shivered. "Wait here."

When he came back he tossed a hoodie at her. "Thank you. I was starting to freeze."

He watched as her tee shirt rode up a little as she lifted the hoodie over her head. He licked his lips wanting to taste the smooth skin there. He slipped his own hoodie over his head and caught the look and lip lick she gave his body and smirked at least he wasn't the only one thinking about the other's body.

"Warm?" He asked sitting back down.

"Getting there." She took the risk and cuddled next to him.

He took the bait and wrapped his arm around her shoulders then pulled her back with him and she took his bait cuddling into his side and resting her head on his shoulder. She took a deep breath, breathing in his scent. The faint smell of cologne and the musk that is common in all clean men filled her nostrils.

"You use strawberry scented shampoo?" He asked.

She looked up at his face and laughed. "Yes."

"What? Were we just smelling each other?" He laughed. "Oh man."

"We are lame. But you do smell really good." She admitted.

"Thanks. You do to by the way." She shivered again. "Come on let's go in before you freeze."

It was a really cold night for March. As they stood Ashley picked up the blanket and shook it out the folded it as she walked toward the house. Jon opened the compartment and she laid the blanket inside. He closed the door and locked it behind them. They set on the couch.

He looked at her with shy look on his face. "What?" She asked. He smiled a genuine smile and she hoped he couldn't hear her heart pounding into her ribs. He looked down at his hands. "Jon? What? Never thought you one for loss of words."

"Oh fuck it." He sighed.

He surprised her by kissing her. At first she just set there then reality hit and she gently ran her hand over his cheek and around to the back of his neck. He pulled back just enough to make her open her eyes. His darkening blue eyes met her brown ones. She bit her bottom lip and let it out. The wet sheen drawing his attention and the tip of his tongue. It was her that started the lip lock this time.

She parted her lips when his tongue traced their seam asking for entrance. He weaved their tongues taking control back as he wrapped her hair around his fist and pulling gently. She hadn't meant for it to slip out but the little moan of pleasure escaped her invaded mouth.

He raised his head. "Awe so my girl likes it a little rough."

It wasn't a question more like an approving statement. She nodded shyly but she wasn't about to tell him that she was sure he could beat the holy hell out of her and she'd still want more. It was disturbing to her own mind and there was no way she was letting that cat out of its zip lock tight bag. He smirked.

"Truth?" She asked.

"Truth."

Ash took a deep breath. "You are the only guy I have ever thought about being submissive to. And I realize that makes me sound like a total abuse seeker and moron."

"Why?" He didn't sound horrified only curious.

"Okay this is going to sound stupid or just plain whack job nuts but I seen a picture where you were leaning over the second rope and grabbed Reby's hair. Everyone thought you were kissing her but I found the video and you were actually telling her to shut up."

"Oh yeah I know what you're talking about. She wouldn't shut up and it finally got to me." He filled her in.

"Well ever since then I've had a thing a fantasy if you will." Ash paused not sure if she should tell him.

"Don't stop now. I gotta hear this." He said sitting straighter.

"Oh God, why did I have to open my mouth?" Ash put her hands over her face.

"Come on." He pulled her hands down.

"Fine. I want to have the roughest hardest sex that is boarder line rape." She paused and looked up at him.

Jon's eyes were dark almost midnight blue. Oh god I've pissed him off she thought. She knew the moods he let people see pretty well but this wasn't one that she had wanted directed at her. He came forward almost crushing her. Her brain screamed but the sound didn't escape her lips. It couldn't, not with his own mouth on hers.

He lifted his head after a few minutes. "Are you sure?" He asked breathless. "Or should I say do you want to have sex tonight. The first night, the first date?"

"I told you I'm not that type of girl, Jon." His expression didn't change and she was glad of that. She smiled slyly. "Considering that I've told you more about me than most people know after knowing me for years and the fact that I know more about you than most people know about others, I say we could call it the first date but not our first meeting."

"So yes then?" He asked almost serious.

"Yes! Gees here I am trying to make myself say yes and build up and…"

He grabbed her hair then and a glimmer went across his blue eyes. "You have no idea what you're asking for."

His smile was almost dangerous but she felt completely safe like the zebra that gets eaten because it can't see the crocodile. Ash looked into his lust filled eyes and felt the shock of what she was about to do zing through her.

It wasn't long until she was naked and in his California King bed. "Spare no expense type of guy, really?"

"Well hell I only get to sleep here if I'm lucky once a week might as well go all out." He explained sliding a condom over his massive cock.

The fact that they could so comfortably when they were about to fuck bemused her. She'd never been with a guy who was comfortable with himself enough to carry on civil conversation while covering his dick. The last guy she'd been with was all about how she moaned during the whole five minutes while he got off. Boring! But she'd had the feeling that Jon wasn't like any one she'd ever met before and so far he was proving her right. She found her eyes staring at his said huge cock as did he.

"What?" He asked jumping up onto the bed.

She smiled and laughed shyly. "I don't think you're going to fit."

He laughed. "Not the first girl to tell me that, love." She hoped she'd be the last. As soon as the thought passed her mind she slammed her hand over her mouth as though she'd said it out loud. No she didn't wish that! She didn't, she didn't. "I'm sure it'd fit there but I'm going for lower."

Good she hadn't…What hadn't she done? Her thoughts went out the window as he dipped his head between her legs. He worked her expertly with his mouth and fingers until she came almost screaming his name. And once again just because she hadn't screamed loud enough or so he said.

He wiped his mouth on the back of his hand as he came up. "Well someone looks like the cat who got the cream."

He mouth came down on hers and she could taste her own juices. "You taste good, what can I say? Are you ready?"

He had had four fingers in her at one point so he hoped it'd loosened her up some she was going to be a tight fit. He was okay with it but he didn't want to hurt her. As he posed himself between her spread legs he gripped his throbbing cock and positioned it at her still seeping entrance. She knew he was huge so she braced herself against his shoulders and nodded waiting for the pain.

He went slowly for the simple fact that she wouldn't take all of him at once. Inch by tormenting inch he fed his cock into her tight, wet heat. He wasn't but maybe half way in. "Oh fuck you're tighter than I thought."

She almost laughed. "I told you. You're not going to fit."

"Do you trust me?" She looked at him. "You can say no and keep up this torture on the both of us or you can say yes and I can end it."

She swallowed but nodded her head. "Yes I trust you, Jon."

He bent down and kissed her. Taking in her sudden scream as he shoved his entire dick into her in one fast motion. "You okay?"

She let out a breath. "Yes."

He stayed still letting their bodies adjust to each other for several minutes. When he felt her body relax around him he began to rock his hips. "And I thought you said you wanted it rough." He teased her.

"Well that might have been before I found out you're bigger than I thought you were."

He kept his pace. "You thought about it?"

"You like to go commando if you're not in match right after a promo. A girl notices things."

"Alright then." He said amused. "Tell me when you want to go faster."

She told him to speed up in only a few minutes. Her arms wrapping around and snaking up his back as he pounded into her. Her hips rose to meet his in their heated mating. The sound of their bodies coming together mixed with their audible grunts and moans. He nipped at her shoulders and neck as she tilted her head back and ran her finger nails up and down his back.

He growled when she clawed a little too hard. She giggled and he slammed into her harder, punishing her so she did it again. "Ow. Not. Nice." He punctuated each word with a hard thrust.

"I'd say sorry but I'd hate to lie." To punctuate her words she clawed at his back. He bit her shoulder hard. "OW!"

"I'd say sorry but I'm not." He stared into her eyes as he pounded into her. He could be very dangerous, if she let him get to close, Ash decided. All thoughts went out the window when he rolled them. "Ride me, Texas girl."

She did as he told her. Grinding against him, impaling herself on his massive cock until she couldn't hold herself upright. Jon held her against him hammering into her raising his hips to meet her body. Her moans of pleasure spurring him on.

"Ah…ah fuck don't stop."

He did but only for a short time adjusting their bodies. He learned she would let him have almost all control early in the night and used it as he wanted. Now behind her on their sides he put her leg over his and entered her again. Almost beating his hips against her ass as he snaked his hand around to find that sweet little ball of nerves.

She moaned a little louder. "Like that?" He asked licking and nipping a hot trail on her neck and jaw.

"Yeah."

He removed his hand to her protests and pulling her head back to crash into her lips. He had the overwhelming desired to have his lips on hers as they came. He almost had a second thought but the first wave of her orgasm caught him and he stopping thinking as her walls squeezed, milking his cock for all its worth.

They land there, her back against his chest, his still simi-hard cock inside her. "Oh hot damn." They said in unison.

They both laughed. "You're never leaving this bed." He whispered into her ear.

"Oh yeah? Well you're going to have to explain that to a lot of people."

"What that I'm holding you captive as my sex slave? Nah. You don't explain that type of stuff to people." He said rolling on to his back.

"No? What do you do then Mr. Good?" She turned to face him.

She was too far away, he thought. He wanted her, needed her touch. His thoughts scared him but his meant to be smartass reply terrified him. "You marry the slave." He stopped but forced himself to keep talking trying to bring it back to witty. "Then nobody is the wiser." And it failed.

Ashley caught his sudden pause but chose to ignore it. "Well I'm not that type of girl. I don't marry the guy on the first date only after the second or third and the sex has to amazing all three times." She looked up at him and smirked.

They talked for a few more minutes until neither could complete a sentence without yawning.


	4. Chapter 4

Ash woke the next morning sore but completely and utterly satisfied. Her ex had never managed that. Hell her vibrator had never done that! Maybe she should be his sex slave. She giggled quietly at the thought.

"What are you giggling about?" Jon asked stretching out that magnificent body.

"Nothing." Her phone rang. "It's probably my mom."

Jon waved her on. She jumped out of bed to track the dumb thing down. She found it in her jean's pocket where she didn't remember putting it after calling her mother the night before. She answered then jumped back in bed curling against the warm hard body of her master. By the end of the call she only had thirty minutes to get dressed and meet her mom and grandmother for breakfast. She groaned at the thought of having to move and then almost screamed when she realized she would have to wear the same thing she wore last night. In front of her grandmother.

She thought Jon was going to die laughing. "Man that's just classic."

"What are you doing for about an hour?" She hit him with a pillow.

"Nothing."

"Then come with me." She challenged. He stopped laughing. "Ha. Ha. Not so funny now is it?"

"I can change." He said ruining her humor.

"I hate you." She laughed.

"No you don't." Jon sighed getting out of bed. "Come on."

"Oh yea you gotta drop me off." She said sliding from the bed.

"Well that and I'm taking you up on your offer." She looked at him in shock, she'd only been joking. "What? I'm starving and I have a red eye tonight." He grabbed her around the waist and pulled her to him. "And maybe I want to spend all the time I can with you."

"Oh yeah?" She leaned up to kiss him. She couldn't get enough of him.

Once at the hotel they found her family in a booth at one of the restaurant. Ash knew it was going to be awkward she'd only ever brought one guy home with her and that had been in high school but Jon could charm a snake with that smile and blue eyes so she had a little more hope for him.

"Hi. So nice of you to finally join us." Her mother said sarcastically. Her mom she could handle only because they thought the same way. "Have a nice night?" She said with a wink.

"We did, yes. Sorry we're late traffic was crazy. Good morning Grama." Ash said sliding into the booth. "Grama this is Jon. Jon my grandma Darlene."

"Nice to meet you." Jon said.

When Darlene looked at him almost skeptically he flashed that million dollar smile and she was putty. "Nice to meet you." Her mother and Ash shared a look and laughed. "Ashley isn't that what you were going to wear for your date last night? And what time did you get in?"

She froze for a split second before a grin crossed her face. She was sick of the old woman and always having to know everything. "Yes I didn't have time to change before we had to meet up with you guys."

Her grandmother looked from her mom, to her, to Jon, and back again. "You mean…?"

"Yep. I spent the night with Jon. I didn't come back to the hotel, Grama." The waitress came and fumbled around the table. Ash laughed after she left and looked at Jon. "You have that effect on a lot women don't you?"

"Some men too." He joked back.

Her grandmother dropped the whole conversation and set in the corner fuming in her usual annoying way. Ashley had warned Jon about her before they had even gotten into his truck so he wasn't surprised. Her mom on the other hand was her normal bubbly self, and breakfast went down with only a few hitches. The waitress almost spilling hot coffee all over the place when Jon smiled at her when she had asked if he wanted more was one. But she did laugh then.

"Okay well your grandmother and I are going to go to some of the sites and I'm guessing you'll be with your man." Said while reapplying her makeup in the bathroom.

"Mother he's not my man!" She turned bright red. "Jon isn't the type to belong to anyone. That's one of the reasons I like him. And yes he only has a few hours before he has to leave and said he wanted to spend it with me."

When they reached the table her grandmother was all smiles again. She looked at Jon and he winked up at her. She kissed his cheek causing the most adorable red blush to appear on said cheeks. She smiled at just how adorable he was and felt lucky she was the girl that got to see that side of him.

"Here is your card." The waitress handed Jon a small plastic credit card.

"You paid?" Her mother and she said unison.

"Yes he did." Darlene popped up. "It was very kind."

Jon shrugged. "It was just breakfast and I ate. No biggy."

She had to remember to pick on him later when they were alone. But for now a thank you and kiss on the cheek and the small blush that showed up each time she did it would have to do. They left the restaurant with the promise she'd meet them for dinner which she really didn't want to do because it meant less time with Jon.

"So what are we doing today?" She asked trying to pick out something to wear.

He set on the bed watching her. "What would you like to do?"

"Jon I'm serious I need to know so I know what to wear."

"Wear whatever. Not thinking you're gonna be keeping it on long." When she turned to give him  
"that look" he winked at her. "Want to go on the new rollercoaster?"

"Sure." She wiggled in front of him as she pulled on her jeans. "Oh so sorry didn't mean to block the blonde on the TV."

He laughed. "Yes you did." He grabbed her hand pulling her toward him. "Oh and I don't like blondes that much."

She straddled his thighs. "Good to know. I don't look good as a blonde." He ran his hands through her hair as it fell around her face. He pulled her face toward his. She kissed him. "I think we should just go back to your place."

"Normally…"He kissed the nip of his nose. "…I'd say yes but I don't want to treat you like that."

"Oh yeah?" She nipped at his jaw.

"Ah…oh that's good." He pressed his hand to the back of her head as she worked his jawline and throat. "Yeah and I don't want you to think that I think of you as just one of those girls."

"One of those girls? You mean the ones that you screw and loose?" She pushed him back.

He laughed leaning up on his elbows. "Yes that would be it."

"Well we've already had sex at your house and I managed to not only wake up in the morning next to you but got breakfast too so I think we're ahead of the game." Ashley said undoing he belt.

Jon laughed and laid back down. He rested his hand on his arms watching as she slid off his lap and knelt on the floor. If he hadn't already know what her plan was her smile and the sparkle in her eyes would have told him. She unzipped his jeans and looked up at him with a mischievous grin panted on her face. His cock was already pressing hard against the fabric and he wiggled trying to take some pressure off.

"Oh I'm sorry." Ash said sarcastically. "Are you in a hurry?"

"Ha you wish. Just a little uncomfortable down there."

She laughed and ran her hand under his shirt up to his belly button then dragged her fingers down to the waist band of his boxers and pulled. Letting his cock spring out she licked his lips and groaned thinking about the feel of him in her mouth. A tiny drop of precum trapped her attention and she leaned forward licking the drop as it slid down his shaft.

She ran her tongue up and down his cock before taking him into her mouth. He bucked into her mouth and she nipped the tip of his head as punishment but he only did it again making her laughed as she took him into her mouth again. After a few minutes of sucking his cock and balls he grabbed at her shirt making her look up. He motioned for her to get up when she did he was undoing her jeans almost at the same time of throwing her on the bed.

"Fuck you're good at that." He breathed. She wouldn't tell him but the sounds he was making almost made her cum, he figured it out. "Oh you like sucking me off, do you?

She nodded and gulped in a deep breath as he rammed two fingers inside of her. "Ah fuck!"

"Take off your clothes." He demanded moving away from her.

Ash stood and looked at the door she ran to it and locked it fast and then stripped as she went back to the bed Jon had his shirt off but his jeans still hung loose around his hips. "You too."

He chuckled deep in his throat making her ready to scream. "Suck my cock."

It was her turn to chuckle as she crawled naked on to the bed. She griped his immense dick placing the tip in her mouth once more as she drew her face closer she pulled at his boxers. Jon rolled his eyes and kicked the clothing away from him. He griped the back of her head and held her ponytail pulling her toward him more, chocking her but earning a moan from her he laughed pulling out.

"You're a little freak."

She looked up at him. "Don't act like you don't like it."

Jon laughed and licked his lips bending down to kiss her. He pushed her back and spread her legs going down between them as he did. After a few licks she moaned. He added a finger and another until he was up to four his mouth was busy on her clit. She wiggled and withered moaning out as she came the first time. He didn't let up he kept going with just his mouth until she was begging him to stop.

"You don't want anymore?"

"Jon." She warned. "I need you in me now." His growl was primitive and she shivered in anticipation. That famous smirk crossed his face as she pulled him to her. He positioned his cock at her entrance and slid into her heat. "Hard please."

He smiled wickedly and pulled out only to flip her to her hands and knees and force his cock back in. "Oh shit."

"What. Don't stop."

"Ash, I don't have a condom."

"At this point do you even care?"

"No actually."

"Then fuck me."

Her moans turned into a scream when she came hard. Her inner walls squeezed his cock and he sucked in a breath slamming into her harder nonstop sending her on to her second orgasm her juices soaking his cock. He came hard, his body going stiff spraying his cum inside of her. He collapsed half on top of her.

"Oh shit." He sighed out.

"Yeah." Ash said pushing at his shoulder.

Jon rolled off her taking her with him. "So about that roller coaster…"

She laughed and kissed his jaw. "What about it?"

"One turn and back to my house?"

Ash laughed and jumped off the bed. "What are you waiting for then? Let's find out if you or the ride can make me scream louder."


End file.
